Our love story
by Kuchiki Kira-chan
Summary: Sakura adalah ratu kerajaan Uchiha, tetapi bagaimana kisah mereka berdua saat bertemu? check it out!


Disclaimer: aku ndak punya naruto..,! Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Love story belong to Taylor Swift

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan

Summary: Sakura adalah ratu dari Kerajaan Uchiha, ia menikah dengan putera mahkota kerajaan tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke, kini semua itu sudah berjalan selama 16 tahun, mereka sudah mempunyai tiga anak, tetapi bagaimana awal mereka berjumpa? Let's check it out!.

A/N: baru kali ini aku bikin pairing SasuSaku! Doakan ya! Ini songfic, terinspirasi dari lagunya love story-taylor swift hehehehe, mm ada warning satu lagi, latar di fic ini adalah kerajaan atau tepatnya kerajaan yang ada di luar negeri itu lho~, tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak lazim, karena Sakura mempunyai suatu jurus untuk berpindah tempat, teknik rahasia kerajaan Haruno.

**Our Love Story**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" teriak seorang anak cadel menghampiri ibunya, anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua dengan mata emerald jernih, ia berumur 5 tahun.

"Iya, ada apa Mitha?" tanya seseorang yang mempunyai warna rambut pink dengan warna mata emerald, ia sudah cukup berumur, ia sudah mempunyai 3 orang anak, paling tua saja umurnya sudah 15 tahun.

"Tadi onee-chan nakal sama aku, Kaa-san, huaa," anak itu menangis kencang, tiba-tiba kakaknya yang berumur 10 tahun keluar, ia memiliki warna rambut pink panjang dengan warna mata emerald, persis seperti ibunya.

"Habis, kamu aneh sih, lagipula masa begitu doang menangis?" anak itu memakai gaun berwarna merah dan hitam yang menjuntai hingga lututnya, namanya adalah Uchiha Ageha.

"Ya, tapi kamu seharusnya tidak boleh begitu, Ageha, dia kan imoutomu sendiri," anak berambut biru tua dengan warna mata merah memasuki ruangan ibunya, dia adalah Uchiha Suita, anak sulung dari ketiga bersaudara, ia adalah anak tertua di Kerajaan Uchiha, umurnya menginjak 15 tahun.

"Ah, Onii-chan kenapa membela dia sih?" Ageha memancing amarah Suita, tetapi Suita menghela nafas kesal.

"Sudah, bagaimana jika kuceritakan kisahku saat bertemu dengan Tou-san saja? Lagipula ini hari yang baik untuk bercerita," Sakura kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Suita, Mitha, dan Ageha mengangguk, mereka segera menyuruh pelayan untuk mengambilkan kursi sehingga mereka dapat duduk dengan tenang.

"Ehm jadi begini ceritanya….," Sakura mengingat-ingat satu potong memori mereka yang terindah, bagaimana mereka dapat bertemu.

_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

FLASHBACK

_I am standing there, on the balcony in summer air_

"Sakura-hime? Dimana kau?" seru seorang kepala pelayan Kerajaan Haruno, sebut saja namanya Deidara, ia memakai jas hitam yang membuatnya tampak lebih gagah, rambutnya yang semula panjang dipotong menjadi pendek dengan poni yang tetap menjuntai dimata kirinya.

"Dasar, dimana sih Sakura-hime berada?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia sudah mencari dimana-mana, tetapi satu hal luput dari matanya, balkon yang ada pada Kamar Sakura.

"Hmm…," Sakura melamun di balkonnya, ia bosan dengan kehidupan sehari-harinya, setiap pagi dibangunkan Deidara, kemudian ia mengganti pakaian dengan gaun berwarna pink tua yang disediakan untuknya, rambutnya yang berwarna pink panjang dikucir satu dan dikeriting oleh pelayannya, lalu makan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya, menjalani pelajaran yang membosankan, dan waktunya untuk bebas hanya sampai jam 9 malam, lalu ia disuruh tidur, betapa hidupnya sangat membosankan.

"Hei, Sakura-hime! Ternyata kau ada disini," Deidara masuk ketika melihat siluet Sakura dari bawah balkonnya.

"Dari tadi aku memang disini, Deidara," Sakura yang berumur 17 tahun tersebut tersenyum yang dapat melelehkan hati.

"Oh iya, Sakura-hime sudahkah anda mengetahui bahwa besok malam akan diadakan pesta dansa?" tanya Deidara, ia memberikan Sakura agenda yang didalamnya ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan Sakura.

"Seperti biasa, ya aku sudah tahu, terima kasih Deidara," Sakura kemudian membaca agenda tersebut, setiap pesta ia selalu begini, ia disuruh melakukan penghormatan dan berdansa kepada seluruh pangeran kerajaan, yang ia ketahui sih, ayahnya ingin mencarikannya pasangan hidup.

"Bilang pada Tou-san, aku akan melakukannya jika ia suruh," Sakura menyerahkan kembali agendanya kepada Deidara, kemudian ia kembali melamun, sementara Deidara pergi dari Kamar Sakura.

"AKKH!" Sakura berteriak frustasi, ia paling benci jika ada pesta seperti ini, kemudian ia berlari ke kamar Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya.

"TOU-SAN!" seru Sakura, biasanya saat ini, Tou-sannya sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan kamar mereka, sedangkan Kaa-san menyiram bunga.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kamu sudah mendengar pesta besok ya? Baguslah," Tou-sannya kemudian membaca buku lagi, menyelam ke huruf huruf yang ada didalamnya, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

"Kenapa Tou-san selalu membuat pesta seperti ini? Aku benci semua ini! Aku tidak mau berlaku ramah kepada orang-orang yang belum kukenal," protes Sakura, ia sangat membenci pesta ini.

"Sabarlah Sakura, Tou-san ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, umurmu sudah 17 tahun, umur yang sudah cukup untuk menikah," jelas Tou-sannya, mengelak dari amukan Sakura yang dapat menghancurkan kamarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku tidak mau berdansa dengan orang yang belum kukenal!" seru Sakura.

"Ikutlah sebentar Sakura, jika kamu tidak nyaman berdansa dengan mereka, maka tinggalkanlah ruangan itu, dan kamu boleh kembali ke kamarmu," ibu Sakura tiba-tiba muncul, amarah Sakura larut saat ibunya hadir, ibunya selalu dapat meredakan amarah Sakura dengan kata-kata bijaknya.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san,"

_See the light, see the party to ballgown_

Sakura menghela nafas, kesal, ia memang harus menghadiri pesta ini demi kehormatan Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya, jika tidak maka mereka akan dijelek-jelekkan dengan ejekan bahwa mereka tidak dapat mendidik anaknya, Sakura mengenakan gaun berwarna merah yang mencapai kakinya, ditengahnya terdapat pita besar, memperlihatkan lekuk pinggangnya, kemudian rambut panjangnya ia jadikan kucir satu dengan sasakan yang membuat rambutnya lebih bervolume, rambut panjangnya tidak ia keriting lagi.

"Selamat datang, Sakura-hime," Deidara dan Sasori, sebagai penjaga ruangan membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mempersilahkan Sakura memasuki ruangan yang ditata mewah tersebut.

"Sakura-hime," para undangan takjub melihat Sakura yang berparas cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah tersebut, wajahnya sangat natural, hanya sedikit polesan wajah yang ia pakai, serta tiara yang tersemat di bagian rambutnya.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Hinata memanggilnya, Hinata adalah putri dari Kerajaan Hyuuga, mereka berteman dekat, Hinata memakai balutan gaun berwarna putih gading, sphagetti strap, dan pita besar dibawah dadanya, Hinata terlihat sangat cantik malam itu, rambutnya ia kucir menjadi satu dan dikeriting, memakai tiara membuat parasnya semakin terlihat cantik.

"Hinata-chan! Kamu juga datang?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya, Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, aku datang bersama Naruto-kun, dia sekarang sedang berbicara dengan teman lamanya," jelas Hinata, sejujurnya Sakura merasa iri pada Hinata, dulu Naruto sangat memperjuangkan cintanya untuk mendapatkan Hinata, bahkan ia sampai menyembah-nyembah ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Oh, ya sudah Hinata-chan, aku harus pergi ke Tou-sanku, bye Hinata-chan!" Hinata tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, sementara Sakura berjalan diatas karpet merah yang sudah tersedia.

"Permisi, permisi," Sakura menangkap suara yang sangat membuatnya tertarik, entah suara siapa, kemudian ia menengok dan melihat sesosok pria yang berbadan tegap sedang berdesal-desalan dengan orang yang ingin mengajak Sakura berdansa.

_See you make the way through the crowd, you say hello little did I know_

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, saya dari Kerajaan Uchiha," Sakura tertarik dengan pangeran ini, baru kali ini ia melihatnya, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, dari Kerajaan Haruno, ada apa? Kenapa kamu datang ke sini Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu berdansa, Sakura-hime," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu uluran tangan sang putri yang menyetujui untuk berdansa.

"Ya, aku terima," Sakura seakan terikat oleh pesona Sasuke, dan entah kenapa ia langsung mengiyakannya, ia penasaran oleh lelaki ini, bagaimana ia memperlakukannya dan berdesalan dengan orang lain.

"Lihat deh, Tou-san," Kaa-san Sakura berbisik kepada suaminya, ia terkejut ketika mendapati Sakura yang terlihat senang berdansa dengannya.

"Itu adalah pangeran dari kerajaan musuh, jangan sampai anak kita menikahinya," suara itu sangat tegas, seakan keputusan Sakura untuk tidak menikahi Sasuke tidak dapat dirubah.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing the pebbles_

"Aku sangat menyukai malam ini, Uchiha-san, terima kasih," Sakura mengajak Sasuke keluar ketika mereka selesai berdansa, mereka sekarang ada dipinggir danau Kerajaan Haruno.

"Hmm, aku juga sangat menyukainya, Haruno-san," Sasuke mengambil kerikil yang ada dibawah kakinya dan melemparkannya ke danau.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Uchiha-san," senyum Sakura, ia menatap mata onyx Sasuke sangat lama, begitu pula dengan Sasuke, padahal belum ada satu hari dia sudah menyukai pangeran Uchiha ini, karena ia belum pernah merasakan cinta, ia senang ada cinta yang menghiasi hidupnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Haruno-san," kata Sasuke, ia mengenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Panggil aku Sakura saja, Uchiha-san," kata Sakura.

"Panggil aku Sasuke kalau begitu, Sakura," Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke balas memeluknya, membiarkan sang bulan purnama diatas sana menjadi saksi pada cinta mereka yang barusan terpatri di hati masing-masing.

"Besok kamu harus ke sini lagi ya, Sasuke!" seru Sakura, ia harus kembali ke ballroom, karena ia harus kembali ke tempat orangtuanya.

"Iya, aku berjanji, Sakura," Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu kembali ke ballroom.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke," gumam Sakura, wajahnya merah dan dadanya berdegup kencang, baru kali ini ia merasakan sensasi cinta.

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

"Hoahm," Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya dan menguap, lalu ia meregangkan ototnya dipagi hari, ia masih mengenakan gaun tidur, gaun berwarna putih gading yang mencapai lututnya, ia beranjak menuju balkon dan membuka pintu balkon.

"Segarnya pagi ini!" seru Sakura semangat, ia masih ingat tadi malam, dimana ia dan Sasuke bertemu, dimana mereka saling menyukai.

"Sakura!" suara yang sangat Sakura kenal teriak dari bawah balkon, kemudian ia menengok dari balkonnya, itu adalah Pangeran Sasuke berdiri dibawah balkon dan membawa seikat bunga.

"Aku akan segera turun Sasuke!" seru Sakura, ia menengok ke cermin, sangat berantakan, pikirnya, kemudian ia segera mencuci mukanya, menggosok gigi dan menyisir rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pink.

Lalu ia menuruni anak tangga satu per satu, tetapi saat ia hampir mencapai akhir, ia mendengar suara Tou-sannya.

"Kamu pergi! Kamu harus menjauhi Sakura! Dia adalah anakku satu-satunya!" seru Tou-sannya, Sakura terkejut saat mendapati Tou-sannya bersama Sasuke dibawah.

"Tou..Tou-san?" gumam Sakura, Ayah Sakura kemudian menengok kearah Sakura.

"Jangan dekati dia lagi! Sakura! Ini adalah perintah!" seru ayah Sakura, Sakura tertunduk, dulu ia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang, tetapi setelah ia mendapatkan cinta pertamanya, orang yang ia cintai diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri.

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go_

"Ke..kenapa Tou-san?" gumam Sakura, air matanya menetes dan menjatuhi pipi halusnya yang berwarna putih.

"Sakura…," Sasuke segera menaiki anak tangga satu per satu dan menolong Sakura berdiri.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!" seru Ayah Sakura, tetapi Sasuke tetap bersi keras untuk membantu Sakura menuruni anak tangga.

"Tou-san cerewet! Aku benci Tou-san!" seru Sakura, ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke kolam ikan.

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke," air mata Sakura meleleh dari mata emeraldnya, kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke dan menyelami kehangatan tubuhnya.

_So sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quit cause we've death if they knew_

"Ayo, pergi! Sasuke!" seru Sakura, kemudian ia menggunakan teknik rahasia keluarga Haruno agar mereka dapat berpindah tempat secepat mungkin.

"Cari mereka!" seru sang raja kerajaan Haruno, semua pengawal segera menyari dimana sang putri berada, tak terkecuali Deidara dan Sasori.

"Menyusahkan~," keluh Deidara, kemudian ia disikut Sasori pada perutnya.

"Jangan berkata begitu, bodoh," kata Sasori dingin kemudian berlari untuk mencari Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya, ia sekarang berada di taman kerajaan.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura, Sasuke melihat diri Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini," pinta Sakura, Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura, ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas.

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while, cause you were Romeo I was scarlet letter._

"Aku mohon," pinta Sakura lagi dengan nada memelas, ia menatap mata Sasuke yang masih terpejam, kemudian ia tersenyum getir.

"Aku mohon, Romeo," bisik Sakura.

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet cause you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go_

"Mereka ada disana, Raja!" seru Sasori, menunjuk Sakura dan Sasuke, sang raja kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Jangan dekati Sakura!" seru Tou-san, Sakura memperat pelukannya pada Sasuke dan menahannya.

"Jangan pergi, kamu adalah segalanya untukku, Sasuke," Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, ia selalu saja terseret dan terombang-ambing dalam masalah, bahkan untuk mencintai seorang gadis saja, ia harus menyelesaikan banyak masalah dulu.

_Romeo takes me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story baby just said yes_

Sakura mengedipkan matanya, mendapatkan ide baru, kemudian ia menggunakan tekhnik rahasia lagi untuk pergi dari Tou-sannya membawa Sasuke bersamanya.

"Sasuke! Bawa aku ketempat dimana kita dapat hidup berdua, walaupun yang tersisa hanyalah berlari dari Tou-sanku, aku mohon!" seru Sakura, Sasuke meleleh menatap tatapan mata Sakura

"Apa maksud…," kata-katanya dipotong oleh Sakura kembali.

"Kita akan membangun Negara baru, kamu yang jadi pangeran dan aku jadi putrinya," Sakura tersenyum membayangkan hidup mereka yang baru.

"Baiklah, Sakura, ini semua hanya karena aku mencintaimu," Sasuke memeluk Sakura, Sakura tersenyum.

"Janji ya, Sasuke," Sasuke menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali dalam seharian ini dia menghela nafas.

"Janji,"

"Aku akan menunggumu, di perbatasan kerajaan ini, besok, aku akan pergi ke sana bagaimanapun cara..," kalimat Sakura terpotong ketika Tou-sannya menariknya dan merangkulnya dalam dekapan sang raja.

"Pergi kamu! Pergi dari sini! Jangan sentuh Sakura lagi!" Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil kepada Sasuke, memberikan isyarat padanya, Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu beserta para pengawal kerajaan Haruno yang memastikan agar ia tidak datang ke kerajaan Haruno lagi.

"Semuanya pasti akan menjadi menarik," gumam Sakura, kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan ayahnya, menunjukkan muka kesal kepada ayahnya dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura, kemudian ia tertidur masih dalam balutan gaun tidur.

33333

"Sakura-hime, Sakura-hime," Deidara perlahan mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, tetapi tidak ada jawaban, lalu ia menerobos masuk dan terkejut mendapati tempat tidur Sakura yang kosong, beserta lemari yang terbuka, terlihat beberapa baju hilang dari sana, serta rambut pink yang bertebaran di lantai.

"RAJA!" teriak Deidara, kemudian ia pergi ke kamar sang raja.

3

"Bye, semuanya," Sakura tersenyum kepada kerajaan yang masih ada dalam jangkauan mata, ia mengenakan one piece sederhana, agar dianggap sebagai rakyat jelata oleh para rakyatnya, dia juga memotong rambut panjangnya, menjadi pendek, seleher.

"Saatnya menuju Sasuke," gumamnya, ia tersenyum dan segera menuju perbatasan.

3333333

_I've got tired of waiting, wondering if u ever coming around_

"Uuh~" Sakura merajuk, ia sudah menunggu Sasuke di perbatasan selama kurang lebih satu jam, ia sampai capek berdiri disitu.

"Kapan Sasuke datang?" keluh Sakura, kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju arahnya, dengan gembira ia menengok dimana ia mendengar suara tersebut.

_My faith any was faiding, when I met you at the outskirt of town, and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come, is this in my head I don't know what to thinking_

"Sasuke! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, aku sangat kesepian, aku takut kamu tidak akan datang!" cerocos Sakura saat melihat sosok Sasuke datang.

"Tunggu, Sakura," Sakura terlihat gelisah ketika Sasuke berkata begitu, apa dia tidak mau lagi bersama Sakura?.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasu..," Sasuke berlutut di tanah.

_He knelt to the ground and pull out the ring and said_

"Haruno Sakura," gumam Sasuke, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, serta menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, Sakura masih saja bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

_Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone, I love you and that's I really know, I've talk to your dad, go pick out the white dress, it's a love story baby just say yes_

"Haruno Sakura, Julietku, kamu tidak perlu sendirian lagi, aku akan selalu bersamamu, will you marry me? Sakura?" Sakura meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan, ia tidak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Tou-sanku?" Sasuke tersenyum, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah meminta izin kepada Tou-sanmu, awalnya ia marah, tetapi berkat bujukanku ia mau, jadi bagaimana? Juliet?" Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Sakura, perlahan Sasuke menyemat cincin yang ada padanya pada jari manis Sakura.

3333

"Sakura!" Kaa-san Sakura memeluk Sakura ketika ia melihat siluet anaknya itu dari balkon, ia takut anaknya akan kenapa-kenapa.

"Kaa-san!" Sakura membalas pelukan Kaa-sannya, ia sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Kamu benar akan menikah dengan pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha? Sakura?" tanya Kaa-san, Sakura mengangguk mantap dan memperlihatkan jarinya yang kini tersemat cincin yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hah, pangeran yang satu ini, ketika aku bangun ia segera memintaku agar merestuimu dengannya, Sakura, sebenarnya aku menolak, tetapi dia memaksaku dan bahkan berlutut padaku, bagaimana aku tidak terharu melihatnya?" kata sang raja yang juga menyambut kehadiran putri sulungnya.

"Sasuke," Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke yang ada dibelakang Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Itu bukan apa-apa," gumam Sasuke.

333 story~

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca, rambut pinknya yang sekarang memendek digulung, lalu ia mengenakan gaun putih yang sangat pas pada dirinya.

Gaun putih itu memiliki pita pada bagian belakangnya, lalu tidak menggunakan lengan, gaunnya menjuntai hingga bawah kakinya, saat itu pintu diketuk.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Hinata, yang masuk ke ruang ganti Sakura.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura menatap Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Kamu cantik sekali Sakura-chan," kata Hinata memeluk Sakura erat.

"Hehe, iya,"

"Selamat ya Sakura-chan, ini kado dariku dan Naruto-kun," Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan Sakura bingkisan yang terlihat mewah.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan," Sakura tesenyum, ia menatap pantulan dirinya lagi di cermin, ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Ini adalah harimu, Sakura-chan," Hinata mengambilkan karangan bunga yang digunakan untuk hari pernikahan, memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Iya!"

33 story~

"Aku bersedia," Sakura tersenyum menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Silahkan pengantin berciuman," Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya dan mencium Sasuke lembut.

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami-istri," semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah, mereka melontarkan kata-kata selamat, berita tentang keakuran Kerajaan Uchiha serta Kerajaan Haruno tentu menyebar luas ke kalangan bawah sampai atas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," gumam Sakura.

"Yep, aku juga,"

_Cause we were both young, when I first saw you_

"Yah, itu adalah kisahku bersama Tou-sanmu, Sasuke," Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya, lalu terkejut melihat Ageha dan Mitha menangis, sedangkan Suita terlihat biasa saja.

"Itu mengharukan sekali Kaa-san!" seru Mitha, ia berlari ke pelukan Sakura.

"Kalau aku besar aku juga ingin seperti Kaa-san," kata Ageha, Sakura menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" sang raja Uchiha datang, ia terkejut mendapati mereka menangis, kecuali Suita tentunya.

"Hanya sedikit mengenang masa lalu, Sasuke," Sakura terkikik geli, Mitha dan Ageha tersenyum kepada Tou-sannya.

"Oh iya, Suita, itu putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga menunggumu diluar," kata Sasuke, ia duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Aku akan segera kesana," Sakura tertegun, ia baru tahu bahwa ada putri Hyuuga menanti diluar.

"Apakah dia calon menantuku?"

**THE END!**

A/N: sumpah! Gaje banget ceritanya! Yah aku baru kali ini mbuat songfic, ada juga bagian yang kuhilangkan, hehehe. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Sign,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


End file.
